


「金东」爱已尽头，覆水难收

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Kudos: 1





	「金东」爱已尽头，覆水难收

喝醉了仿佛所有事情都理所应当，他们相拥着亲吻，情到深处被李鹤东制止，手牵着手走到酒店开了房。

我要将全部热情奉献给你。

进了房门便迫不及待的堵上李鹤东的小嘴，高高大大的男人将这娇小的人儿堵在门上，两人只有小小的一块空间。没有花里胡哨的吻技，舌长驱直入，勾起这人的丁香小舌纠缠不休，搜刮这人口腔，不放过一起甜蜜。

手也没闲着，从耳后下滑，像是有火焰燃起一般，被抚摸过的肌肤，一寸一寸变得滚烫。细长的指尖将这小人的西装纽扣解开，直探那一挺立的小点。

“东哥真诱人…”这微张着嘴喘气的小猫羞红了脸，谢金一边调戏着一边揉捏着这小点，不重不轻却很舒服，轻轻搔刮，惹得这人儿娇吟一声。

“怎么了宝儿？舒服了？”微微欠身用头顶着这人的额头，与他交换了一个甜蜜的吻。含住这人儿的耳垂，用牙齿咬磨，一呼一吸之间热气喷洒在耳中，这小人儿呜咽一声，身形微微颤抖。

“你…你别…调戏我…”这羞的把小脸都埋在胸膛里，酒后却依然掩盖不住这人的紧张。吻从脖颈向下，滑过锁骨留下一个淡红色的吻痕，这人儿身上虽然有些肉，但依旧掩盖不住这一对傲人的锁骨雏形，这软乎乎的抱起来也舒服。

“真可爱…”笑着轻吻这人的额头，低头含住那一点茱萸，猝不及防让李鹤东失去防御，不自觉娇喘一声，舌尖不停在乳晕周围打转，一圈一圈，不时用牙齿带起来啃咬，吸吮。

一只手探入裤子里，胡乱的撸了几把前段，将马眼分泌出的体液抹在后穴，可还是不够湿润。手指指向李鹤东的嘴，这小人羞怯的含住两根细长的手指，小舌胡乱的搅着，谢金想捉弄这人儿，夹住那灵活的小舌，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流出。

“你怎么可以这么诱人呢？我的东东…”一根手指刺入后穴，抠挖着穴壁上的软肉，待这人适应好了才敢进入第二根。顺着穴向上探，摸到了一处凸起，轻轻搔刮一下这怀里的人儿便呜咽一声瘫软在怀中。

将自己的硕大释放，顶在这人软嫩泥泞的穴上上下滑动，刚想进入却被这人儿摁住。“去床上…”这小小的一块空间也着实有些别扭，把这人放到床上便迫不及待的将自己的那物塞进这人儿后穴中。这小人疼的紧抓谢金的背，抓出一道道红痕。

等李鹤东适应一会，谢金这才敢动动腰身，小幅度的挺动，看着这人皱着的眉头舒展，才敢大力的顶弄。一起一伏之间将这人儿带上舒适的顶峰，卧室里两人相撞的拍打声不断回荡，李鹤东娇媚的呻吟也源源不断的传进谢金耳朵里。

将一切收拾好后满身红痕的李鹤东在床上熟睡，嘴里还念叨些什么。谢金手里夹着一根烟坐在沙发上看他。

在一起也只是算计罢了。


End file.
